Puppy Play: Woof!
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Leash: Check. Collar: Check. Black mitts: Check. Knee pads: Check. Leather pants: Check. Clip harness: Check. Black Boots: Check.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

_**I shook out my blonde hair and shook my body with it, letting it drape down over my eyes, hearing the tags on my dog collar jingle from the movement. I was still in my cage but I knew my Handler would let me out soon, he was rewarding me for learning a few commands: Sit, stay, and speak. I didn't get rewarded too often since I was never really trained, I'm a beginner in Puppy Play or I'm called a Pup. I started to wiggle my body in excitement when I heard my Handler's heavy boots coming down the stairs leading into this room. "Hey, Sammy! Are you ready? Huh? You gotta tell me what you want.", said Trey as he knelt down in front of the cage. I put my black mitt covered hands up on the cage bars, my body still wiggling, barking in excitement at the thought of going somewhere with him. "Good boy. That's my good boy.", praised Trey as he unlocked the cage. This was it, I was finally going to a Lima, Ohio pride fair where I could really be myself: A natural born pup.**_

Sam opened his eyes when the first 3 beeps of his alarm clock were heard, he looked around and realized that he was in his own bedroom at home, not in his cage at Trey's. He took a slow breath to calm his racing heart, excitement was still tingling all through his body. _Relax, Evans. The Pride Fair is in a few days, Trey will get you ready by then. Just focus on school until then. _Sam slipped out of his warm bed with a groan of protest hearing his Mom and Dad downstairs in the kitchen. He made his way into the bathroom for a good shower with his clothes in hand, a pair of faded jeans and his favorite blue shirt with the target on it. When the door clicked locked behind him he turned on the shower to as hot as he could stand it, letting the water flow over his body, relaxing his muscles and his mind.

"Samuel! If you don't hurry up your going to be late for school!", hollered Kendall, his Father, up the stairs. "Honey, there's no need to shout. Just walk upstairs.", scolded Holly, his Mother. Sam stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping with droplets of water. "I'll be down in a minute, Dad!", responded Sam as he started to dry off. He chuckled when he heard his Mother mutter, "I give up with you two.". Her tone was good natured and teasing, she loved to get her boys riled up in the morning with a little teasing. He pulled on his boxers and his jeans, followed by a black belt, noticing how his hip bones were poking out above the top of the jeans. _Working out pays off. _He put on his shirt and dried his hair with the towel before hanging it up, using his fingers to get every strand into the right place.

Sam walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his parents were eating their breakfast, he decided to grab a protein bar and a water to go. It seemed to be a god morning since his Dad was home from his first business trip, knowing that he would be taking other cases as soon as he got back to the precinct. "I'll see you tonight, Mom. Solve a good one today, Dad.", said Sam as he put on his sneakers and his jacket. He saw the smiles on his parents faces and knew it _was_ a good day if they were both smiling. He picked up his backpack and walked outside while tossing it up onto his shoulders, breathing in the warm air around him.

The sound of car tires were heard behind him as he moved himself onto the side of the road near the guard rail, waving for the car to pass him and continue on. But the car never passed him it just continued to follow him until it pulled up beside him, he recognized the driver; it was Kurt Hummel, his friend and fellow Gleek. "Need a ride, Sam? I'm offering this morning. There's still room in here, its just me, Blaine and Finn.", asked Kurt as he continued to drive at the blonde's side. "Thanks, Kurt. I'll take you up on that offer, you might want to pull over here on the shoulder before that truck runs your baby over.", suggested Sam as he walked to the shoulder and leaned back against the rail. When Kurt pulled his Lexus over the truck passed him without a single glance back, as if he was never there at all.

Sam slid into the back of the car and placed his backpack on his lap, smiling warmly at the boys in front of him. "Thank you, Kurt. Again. I didn't realize exactly how far I was from the school, I thought I could make it today.", he said to the boy in the driver's seat who was fixing is hair in the mirror. "No problem, Sam. I offered.", replied Kurt as he started back onto the road towards the school. "Hey, dude, did you understand this weeks English assignment?", asked Finn as he turned and faced Sam. "English is not my best subject, but the assignment was just a report on some author.", replied Sam as he too looked over at him. Blaine then decided to jump into the conversation with the two. "The report is on Anthony Horrowitz, a famous author of the Alex Rider series.", he said to them with a smile on his face. "I love those series, Nightrise is my favorite, telepathic twins and wars in other worlds with mythical creatures.", said Sam as Kurt pulled into a parking spot at McKinley High School.

"You two are such dorks.", said Kurt with a hint of laughter in his voice as everybody filled out of the Lexus. "You know you love it.", said Blaine as he kissed him on the cheek, making Kurt giggle at him. Sam blushed a light pink at the teasing, staying within walking pace of the three of them, instinct was now in him when Trey taught him to keep pace: never falling behind and never walking forward without a given command. "I'll see you in English, Kurt.", Sam said as he walked to his locker, seeing Blaine and Kurt walk to their lockers as Mercedes joined up with them. Finn opened his locker which was a few rows down from his, shoving his backpack into it and retrieving his books, before joining Sam at his own locker. "Come on, dude. Coach Beiste scheduled an early football practice, it gets us out of a few periods.", Finn said as he closed Sam's locker for him. With a groan he followed Finn down the hall towards the locker room, Sam loved football, but these extra practices were a killer. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy.

The boys panted as they continued their laps around the track, their muscles straining and their lungs burning. "Pick it up, ladies! Come on!", screamed Coach Beiste as she walked onto the track behind them. Sam picked up his speed a fraction of the way knowing that he should pace himself to be able to finish these laps, Puck matched him in his stride, while Finn attempted to keep up. "How many more is she going to have us run? Conditioning week is going to kill me.", asked Puck as they both finished their fifth lap. Sam swallowed thickly and regained his breathing, "I hope not many more, my legs cant do this much longer.". Both boys breathed a sigh of relief when Coach Beiste blew the whistle, signaling all the teammates to stop and it the showers. "Thank God.", panted Finn as he rejoined his friends in the locker room.

"This is crazy, I can barely feel my legs.", said Puck as he started to strip down for a shower, others following lead and stripping too. Sam was the first to enter a shower and again he turned it to as hot as he could stand, hoping that it would relax his sore muscles. Karofsky walked into the locker room and heard Puck's comment, he couldn't turn down the offer at riling somebody up. "Out of shape there, Puckerman? Packing on the pounds?", sneered Karofsky as he took his place at his locker. Puck glared at him and was about to make a sharp reply when Sam beat him to it. "Your one to talk, Karofsky. It looks like you've been packing on the pounds for years.", snapped Sam as he finished his shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. "Watch it, Evans. You could end up with another black eye.", warned Karofsky. "I've had worse done to me, that black eye was nothing. You wanna go for more damage at me, go ahead. I dare you.", he said to him as he squared his shoulders and rose to his full height.

Everybody in the locker room froze on the spot, some were shocked to see the blonde stand at Karofsky. Others were waiting for Karofsky to beat him to a bloody pulp. Karofsky took his chance and lunged at the smaller boy, only to have Sam swerve out of the way and take his own spot at the lockers. "Try again next week, you might get lucky.", taunted Sam as he slipped on his boxers and hung up his towel before putting on his jeans. "I'll take care of that now.", Karofsky said as he walked towards Sam, who knew his boundaries were being crossed and that he was being tested. His eyes narrowed and he called to his inner pup, letting a deep growl escape from his throat, followed seconds later by a bark. The growl started again, louder, as he stepped towards Karofsky; he was determined to get the bigger boy to back down.

The others in the locker room started to back up to give the two their room, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire of them. "What the fuck, Evans?!", screamed Karofsky as he was backed into a set of lockers, his eyes widened in shock. _**That's enough, Samuel. You scared him enough now.**_ Sam froze mid step when he heard Trey's voice in his mind, knowing that that's what Trey would say to him if he over stepped with somebody, Sam turned around and walked back to his locker. The looks on the other teammates faces were enough to make him crack a smile. _**Good boy.**_Puck walked over to Sam and clapped him on the back after the teen pulled on his shirt, a grin was spread across his face. "Nice going, man. You looked pretty damn tough, scared Karofsky damn good, too.", said Puck as he picked up his books for his next class. Sam gave him a brief nod and picked up his own books, following Finn and Puck out of the locker room.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Sam looked up from his English book when a note landed on his desk, he silently opened it and saw it was from Kurt. The styled up boy sat in front of him, using a yawn and a stretch to drop the note onto his desk.

**I heard about what you did to Karofsky. Finn said you scared him that bad he was ghost white. Why bark and growl, though? **

_It was easy to scare Karofsky, he's all talk. He has slow legs and even slower fists. Barking and growling is instinct. It puts out a warning. _

**Instinct? Care to explain more? As far as I know, blondie, you're human. **

_You never truly know. ;) I'm kidding, I'm completely human. We all have instincts, some are just different than others. _

With that wrote the conversation ended, Kurt turned around in his seat and looked at Sam with confusion in his eyes. Sam cocked an eyebrow up at him and flashed a bright smile, while crossing his eyes, causing the smaller teen to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Remember, class. Your report on a famous author of your choice is due tomorrow. Have a good day.", said Mrs. Tanner as the bell rang above them. Everybody gathered up their books and backpacks and walked out of class, Kurt was sticking to Sam's side like glue as they walked into the hallway that was now crowded with other students. They both walked to their respectful lockers, placing their books inside before closing them with a click, joining up with Blaine and Mercedes on their way to the cafeteria.

"I'm starved.", said Mercedes as they made their way into the lunch line, glancing at all the food layed out. "Ditto.", said Blaine and Kurt as they placed a green salad on their trays, followed by a bottle of juice. Sam and Mercedes got the same lunch, a chicken patty on a wheat roll and a side of veggies with a bottle of juice. When they returned to their table both Puck and Finn had already taken their own seats with their trays filled. Sam always wondered where those two put away all the food that they managed to eat. Sam sat down beside Puck and across from Mercedes, who had Kurt and Blaine on her right side. "Dude, what you did with Karofsky was freaky. You like, I don't know, turned into an animal.", said Finn as he polished off the rest of his lunch.

"Instinct.", muttered Sam as he swallowed his first bite, chasing it down with a long drink of his juice. "Wait. What happened with Sam and Karofsky?", asked Blaine as he started to dig into his salad with low fat dressing. "Karofsky started taunting me, and before I had a chance to react to him, Sam defended me. He started to insult Karofsky, challenging him, you know? When Karofsky took his chance, Sam moved out of the way and came at him growling and barking. Scared the hell out of him.", explained Puck. Blaine looked over at said boy and gave him a very confused look, Sam just shrugged and slid his tray away from him, his appetite lost by all of the unwanted attention. _**You need to eat, Sam. Keep your strength up. **_Sam ignored the voice in his head. _This isn't 'Puppy Time', I'm in school. __**Don't get snappy, Samuel. Naughty puppies get punished. **_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy.

Sam thought about the Glee assignment as he made his way over to Trey's house, the Dom had sent him a text message ordering him to come over to his place and not go home. Telling him that he was having a get together with other Dominants and their Submissives coming over for a while. All rules required for this get together. Trey told him to be on his absolute best behavior, Sam knew he had no choice or he would be punished for misbehaving: Which usually either meant being put in his cage or being spanked. He walked up to the front of Trey's house and knocked gently on the door, smiling warmly when Trey opened the door and greeted him with a kiss. Sam willingly kissed him back and welcomed his tongue into his mouth, holding back a whimper when Trey pulled back.

"Come on. Let's get you ready before our guests arrive. There will be other pups here so I want you to try to get along with them. If a pup starts something with you, like a fight, just back down from them.", said Trey as he led Sam upstairs to where he kept most of the equipment, except for the cage which was downstairs. "Strip down and I'll help you get dressed.", he ordered the blonde. "Yes, Sir.", Sam replied as he shook off his shirt and jeans, after placing his backpack on the floor. He pulled on the tight leather pants and secured them with the belt, followed by putting on the black boots which he laced up and tied. Sam put the harness on and turned his back to his Dom so he could snap it together and tighten the straps. When the harness was secure he pulled on the knee pads and tightened them so they would stay on when he moved.

"Fists.", ordered Trey as he took out the mitts, helping them onto Sam's clenched hands, securing them with the straps. Now when he walked on all fours the weight would go to his fingers and knuckles not down onto his wrists. When the mitts were secure on his fists he dropped down onto his hands and knees and wiggled his body when Trey took out the black velvet collar with tags on it. Sam got up on his knees and put his paws on his Dom's legs, acting as if he were licking his legs in excitement. "Down, boy. Down.", he said as he nudged his puppy down so he could put the collar on. Sam kept his head down and allowed him to slip the collar around his neck and fasten it in the back, shaking his body to get used to everything that he was now wearing.

Sam crawled down the stairs after Trey, a skill he had to perfect over the time he had being a pup. Lets just say walking down stairs on all fours for humans is not easy at all. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they heard a knock on the door, Trey commanded Sam to sit and stay, which he did without question. Trey walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Mistress Taylor and her pup Randal, who was dressed similar to Sam. "Come on in, Taylor. Randal is looking better than ever, I see you gave him a trim.", said Trey as he stepped to the side to let them in. Taylor reached down and stroked Randal's short brown hair, his body wiggling in happiness. "He is doing much better, he has a lot more energy now. May I?", she asked him as they approached Sam near the stairs. "Well, of course.", said Trey as he closed the door and walked into the kitchen to get the drinks and food for his guests.

Taylor reached down and scratched Sam behind his ear, the blonde leaned down into her touch, loving the feeling it gave him. "Such a pretty boy. Aren't you, Sam?", asked Taylor as she placed a kiss on his head. Sam barked and wiggled his body, as if he had a tail to make wag, his butt was wiggling too in excitement. Randal yapped from behind his Dom and made his way over to the blonde, where Taylor unclasped the leading leash and walked into the kitchen to join Trey. Both pups were now on their own in the living room and both were off leashes, it could lead to trouble or play when it came to the pups. Sam and Randal touched noses and yapped at each other as they circled around themselves, Randal made the first move, giving Sam a playful nip to his wrist. The blonde jumped up and back before returning a nip of his own to Randal's shoulder, making the boy growl and lunge at him. Sam snarled in a completely playful way as he rolled onto his back and wrestled with the other pup.

When the pups rolled into the lamp stand, making the lamp shake on its stand and almost fall over. "Samuel. Randy. You two better behave yourselves.", warned Trey as he and Taylor walked back into the living room with trays of food and drinks. The pups separated instantly and layed down on their stomachs, both of them panting from their play. "Good boys. Let's get a drink for you.", praised Taylor as she retreated back into the kitchen, with Sam and Randal jumping at her legs. Trey made his way to the door to let in a few of his guests, some came in with their pups and older dogs, and some came in with their kitties and submissive slaves. Taylor led the pups back into the main room and set the bowls of water down on the floor, watching them lap at the cold liquid.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. The song is Spank Me by Donnie Klang.

The blonde woke in his own bed the next morning but was given clear instructions that he must wear his collar from the time he woke to the time he went to bed. Sam sat up in bed and heard the clinking of the tags on his black leather collar as they shook from side to side. He slid out of bed and put on a pair of tight black jeans, followed by a black t-shirt and a pair of boots. The blonde brushed out his hair before shaking it out, looking at his reflection in the mirror on the wall. _**Such a pretty boy, Samuel. You look so good in your collar. **_Sam reached up briefly to touch the collar before lowering his hand back down to his side. "Come on, Sam! You're going to be late for school!", called up Holly from downstairs. "Who's the one doing the yelling now?", teased Kendall as he kissed his wife on the cheek. The woman hit him playfully in the chest before she kissed him on the lips and then walked into the kitchen.

Sam walked downstairs and enjoyed listening to the clinking of the tags as he walked into the kitchen, picking up an apple and a bottle of juice before he went in search of his backpack. "By the front door. Would you please sit down and eat an breakfast this morning? I made french toast.", asked Molly as she sat her son down in a chair. "I'm not very hungry, Mom. I'll eat a big lunch, I promise.", said the blonde as he got back out of the chair and walked over to the door, picking his backpack up as he sunk his teeth into the apple. "Do you need a ride?", asked Kendall as he smiled over at his son, clearly amused by his appearance: Apple in his mouth as he tried to pick up and get his backpack on without dropping the apple. The blonde shook his head and took the bite out of the apple, chewing and swallowing before he put his backpack on properly. "I'm going to walk today, I could use the exercise.", he explained as he smiled over at his parents.

They nodded at him and smiled as he walked outside and onto the road, he adjusted the straps of his backpack as he walked down the road. Sam felt a sense of pride in himself as he walked to William McKinley High School with his collar secured around his neck and his head held high. He walked into the school and automatically felt eyes on him from every direction, he wanted to shrink back away from them but knew not to. "Mr. Evans, that is a violation of this school's dress code. I'm going to have to ask you to remove the collar.", said Principal Figgins as he stopped the boy in the hallway. "I'm sorry, Principal Figgins, but I won't take off my collar. I can't.", explained the blonde as he made a move to pass the man, only to be stopped again. "And why can't you take off the collar?", asked the smaller man. "Ask my Dom.", replied the blonde as he passed the Principal, leaving him standing there in shock.

The teen walked to his locker and took off his backpack before he spun the combination to open it. "15, 19, 27.", he muttered to himself as he spun it and opened the locker, placing his backpack in it as he threw the apple core into the nearest trashcan. "Hey, dude.", said Puck as he walked up to the blonde and leaned against the lockers. "Hey, man. You want to help me come up with an excuse for not doing my History assignment?", asked Sam as he took out his History book and Biology book. "We did the assignment together, so only one paper will get turned in. Whats with the collar?", asked Puck as he reached up and touched the tags, making them clink together again. If Trey were with him, the mowhawk headed teen would have had to ask for permission first. "It shows that I'm owned.", replied Sam as he closed his locker. "Hot.", said Puck as he grinned over at him with a glint in his eyes.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Alright, class. Before we start with a song from Sam, I have an announcement. Since everybody seems to be talking about the Pride Fair that is coming tomorrow, I convinced Figgins to allow a visitor from the Fair to come in and explain their life style. It's up to you to decide who comes in from which group.", explained Mr. Shuester as he gestured towards a bunch of hats placed on the top of the black piano before he turned to face his class. "So who gets to choose which person comes in?", asked Santana as she had a smile on her face with her pinkie linked with Brittany's, who was also smiling. They both were glad that Figgins would allow a part of the Pride Fair to come into their school. "I put it to a vote a week ago and it looks like Quinn will be making the decisions.", explained Mr. Shuester as he smiled over at the blonde girl in question.

Quinn rose from her seat and walked over to the piano, looking over at her Teacher for further instructions. "Choose a category from the biggest hat, and then a name of a person from the hat with that category name.", explained Mr. Shuester. The blonde girl reached into the biggest of the hats and drew out a small slip of paper, when she opened it she gasped at what was written on it. "Is this. Are you sure this is appropriate?", she asked him. "What category is it, Quinn?", asked Mr. Shuester. "The category is BDSM: Puppy Play.", replied Quinn with red cheeks. Sam sank down a little lower in his seat, knowing very well that his Dom's name was in that hat. "Figgins has approved of it, surprisingly. Now pick a name out of that category's hat.", explained the Teacher. Quinn reached into that category's hat and drew a name out before she handed it to Mr. Shuester. "It looks like our visitor will be Trey McGuire and his pup. I expect you to show them respect tomorrow and be on your best behavior.", ordered Mr. Shuester as he put the name back into the hat.

At the mention of Trey's name the blonde slid down in his seat until he landed with a low thud onto the floor. "Are you okay, Sam?", asked Kurt from behind him with curious eyes, while Blaine looked confused. "I'm fine, Kurt.", replied the blonde as he rose from the floor and began to sit down, only to have his Teacher grab his arm. "Are you forgetting that you have a song to sing?", asked Mr. Shuester with a playful smile. "I have a song that will fit perfectly with the BDSM topic.", explained Sam as he walked to the middle of the roomand told the band what song he would be singing. They began to play the music and the blonde waited for his cue before he started to sing.

**Well he just met me. **

**It was a Friday night. **

**I pulled up beside him, **

**asked him to take a ride. **

**And usually he wouldn't ride with a stranger. **

**But he gave in when I whispered that he could tame me. **

**Tame me. **

**He doesn't usually do this. **

**He doesn't usually do this. **

**I said spank me, spank me. **

**And later on you're gonna thank me, thank me. **

**He loves to hear it when I moan, moan. **

**We went back to my place and straight to the bedroom. **

**I told him to have a seat and I'll be back real soon. **

**Next thing he knew I was locking up the door. **

**I said I've been a bad boy and I got down on the floor. **

**On all fours, all fours. **

**He doesn't usually do this. **

**He doesn't usually do this. **

**I said spank me, spank me. **

**And later on you're gonna thank me, thank me. **

**He loves to hear it when I moan, moan. **

**The way I scream his name out loud. **

**Next we know whats going down. **

**Oh, at first he wasn't sure. **

**That just made me want him even more. **

**And more and more. **

**He doesn't usually do this. **

**He doesn't usually do this. **

**I said spank me, spank me. **

**And later on you're gonna thank me, thank me. **

**He loves to hear it when I moan, moan. **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated.

"Trey! Trey! Trey! Trey!", called out Sam as he jumped up and down on the older teen's doorstep, looking like a golden retriever puppy. "I'm coming, Sam. I'm coming. Hold on, hold on.", replied Trey as he walked down the stairs and to the front door, opening it with a smile. "We have just a little bit of a problem.", explained the blonde as he bit his lip nervously. "Come on in and sit down, we'll talk about it.", coaxed Trey as he held the door open for the smaller teen. Sam walked into his Dom's house and waited for Trey to sit down on the recliner chair before he sat down at his feet. "Go ahead, whats on your mind?", asked the Dom as he stroked the teen's hair, smiling as he leaned his head into his touch. "The Glee Club is having a guest from the Pride Festival and Folsom Fair come in and speak to them about their lifestyle. We're the ones who were chosen to come in and explain our life to them.", explained Sam as he relaxed into the older teen's touch.

"So then it looks like we're going into your school to explain our lifestyle to your Glee Club. I'll explain my life as a Dom, and you'll explain your life as a puppy. If you're good I'll let you off the leash in the choir room.", explained Trey as he smiled down at his pup. "We're really going to do this?", asked Sam as he looked up at his Dom. "Of course, it'd be an honor to go in and talk to all of them. Is something else bothering you, Sammy?", asked Trey curiously with a concerned tone. "It's just. I've never really told anybody that I'm a submissive pup before. I don't know how they're going to react. I dont want to lose my friends.", explained Sam as he looked down at his shoes now, instead of at Trey. "You're never going to know how they'll react unless we go in and talk to them about it. This is an amazing opportunity for us.", explained Trey as he kissed the teen's head gently. "We'll do it.", replied the blonde as he practically purred under the older teen's touch.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Sammy. Rise and shine, pup. You're going to be seriously late for school if you don't wake up.", said Trey as he gently rubbed the teen's back to wake him up. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and sat up, letting the furry cover fall down off of his shoulders. "There you go, there's those pretty eyes of yours.", said the older teen as he kissed the blonde gently. Sam was now awake completely as he kissed Trey back, his nails digging into the floor to keep himself from touching the teen. "You're showing a lot of self control. Good boy. Now come on, up you go. You need to get dressed at to school. I'll be there before Glee starts to help you get dressed.", praised Trey as he helped the blonde stand up, before he picked up the blanket and layed it back down on the bed. "Thank you, Sir.", said Sam as he smiled at the teen before walked over to the closet and took out a pair of his own jeans and a plaid button up shirt.

The blonde pulled on the clean pair of jeans and put on a white tank top before putting on the plaid shirt. He buttoned it up a bit before smoothing out the collar, he fixed his blonde hair into place before he smiled over at his Dom. "You look very nice, Sammy. I'm lucky to call you my pup.", said Trey as he wrapped him up in a hug from behind. "Thank you, Sir. I'm lucky to call you my Dom, there's no better.", said Sam truthfully as he relaxed into the hug, kissing his Dom on the cheek gently. "Off you go, I'll see you in a few hours.", said Trey as he gave Sam a tap on the rear to get him moving. The blonde blushed a dark shade of red and walked downstairs, before picking up his backpack and walking outside.

He reached up and smiled as he touched the tags of his collar, feeling the velvet rub against his neck; it was like a source of comfort for him. Sam continued his walk to school with his thoughts racing, he couldn't stop himself from wondering what exactly was going to go down in Glee. _It'll be a shock for most of them. _"Trey knows what he's doing. Just relax.", whispered the blonde to himself as he walked into the school and to his locker. "Hey, dude. I wonder who's coming in for Glee today.", said Puck as he walked over to his best friend. _Play it cool. Keep it on the DL. _"So do I, man. I've never even heard of Puppy Play, before.", explained the blonde as he spun his combination and opened his locker, placing in his backpack. "I wonder if they're bringing in a dog or something?", asked Puck as he opened up his own locker, catching the books that had began to fall out. "Clean that thing out.", laughed Sam as he smiled over at his best friend. "Be my guest.", laughed Puck as he held the books back before shutting the locker door quickly.

"Lets get to English before we're late. Again.", said the blonde as he gave his best friend a light shove of the shoulder. "You love being late.", teased Puck as he gave the boy a shove in the shoulder in return. "Oh, you know it. It's amazing.", said Sam with a fake accent, waving his hands in the air. "Absolutely amazing, might I say.", added in Puck with an accent of his own. The blonde doubled over in laughter, only laughing harder when Puck grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged him to the classroom. "Breathe, man.", said the mowhawk headed teen as he pulled the other into his own seat. Sam sucked in a lung full of air before he continued to laugh, his arms clutching his sides for support. "Oh, shut up.", said Puck as he shoved the blonde teen gently, pulling him back into his seat before he fell out of it and landed on the floor.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

About half way through Lunch Sam slipped silently away from his friends after telling him that he didn't feel very well after eating the school's 'mystery meat'. The blonde walked to the Office just as Trey walked inside, carrying two duffel bags with him. "There you are, you now have a visitors pass. Do you know your way?", asked Principal Figgins as he walked to the door of his Office. "I think I'll be fine, thank you.", said Trey as he shook hands with the man before he walked out of the Office and over to the blonde. Sam smiled at his Dom as he looked at the bags as if asking for permission to carry them, his smile getting bigger when the other handed the bags to him and led him to the bathroom. "Are you ready, pup?", asked Trey as he led the teen into the handicapped stall. "I'm nervous, Sir. But I'm ready to face it.", replied Sam as he set the bags down on the floor, opening them both for the other teen. "You'll do fine, I even brought along the mask. They wont know that it's you until we take it off.", explained Trey as he took out the blonde teen's full uniform.

Sam stripped down to his boxers and slid on the recently shined leather pants, loving the way they cling to his legs. He then put on the boots and laced them up tightly, before he put on the knee pads, putting them on tightly so they would stay in place. "Now for the harness and then the mask. We'll put the mitts on last.", explained Trey as he slid the harness on over his pup's arms and shoulders, clipping it together and tightening it so it would stay on, the metal circle feeling cold against the middle of his chest. Sam brushed his bangs out of the way before he slid the mask on, allowing the other teen to clip it together in the back, it was made exactly for him. "Down.", ordered Trey as he gave the teen's shoulders a gentle push. The blonde sank down onto his hands and knees, before turning his hands into fists, sliding them into the mitts, adding pressure to them to make sure that he would be stable when he walked with his Dom. "Such a pretty boy, aren't you?", praised the Dom as he stroked the teen's bare back, feeling the muscles shift under his skin. Sam wiggled his butt and raised up onto his knees before dropping back down onto his hands and knees. The blonde barked at his Dom and wiggled even more, his excitement growing with every minute. _It's now or never. _


End file.
